Warriors: Forest of Darkness
by RandomWarriorThatLikesStuff
Summary: Dark, a so-called loner, changes clan history just by being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Who is this cat and why is she so strange? (This is the story of Darkshadow, the creator of the dark forest. Read my one-shot in my one-shot series.)
1. Chapter 1: Unlucky

**This is an actually story of one of my one-shots that I decided that I was super interested in, so I created her life. I really wanted to. Just know that she's a bit...crazy...**

I swung from the tree above with no regrets, until I heard a rustle in the bushes. Immediately, I jumped down and prepared for my little visitor.

A growl came from a tiny ginger tom. "Why are you in Riverclan territory?"

"Territory? I've been living here for a couple days and you haven't noticed me."

"This is a lesser visited area, idiot."

I widened my eyes, "I'm not an idiot! Plus, you're too young to be calling other cats that you don't even know idiot. I don't appreciate it." Actually, it didn't faze me. Everyone that I met thought I was a crazy lunatic. I wasn't evil, but apparently they called me reckless.

The tom growled, "Get out!"

"And if I don't?" I countered evenly, my voice jumpy and lighthearted.

"Then I'll fight you!"

I jerked my head from my paw which I was licking. I narrowed my eyes and growled, "You don't want to fight me, random cat. I look more dangerous then I sound and look."

He scowled, "Sure, like I'd believe a crazy rogue."

 _Rogue? Rogue! This guy just done it!_ I twitched my tail angrily and hissed, "I'm not a rogue, cat! I'm a loner..." I paused, adding, "well, everyone says that I'm better off as a loner, but who knows-Whoa!" The ginger tom attacked me mid-sentence. My tail barely had gotten out without being bit.

"Look, kit, I'm not in the mood to fight anyone. Go away."

"You go or I keep fighting!"

I countered, "How about _you_ go and I go hang on the tree?" This stopped him in his tracks.

He asked, "Hang _on_ the tree? Don't you mean hang _by_?"

"Nope. Hang on the tree!" My legs pounced up into the tree and I hung upside down from the branch only holding on my my claws along with balance from my tail. I grinned widely. "See if you can get me now!" I yelled at him. I twisted onto the top of the branch and laid down. Smelling another fish-breath, I growled in warning.

The cat didn't take that warning and pounced on me. I didn't hesitate to fight back, but I realized that this cat could fall down and kill himself. Too late, the cat slipped and started to fall.

I jumped down branch my branch until I was close enough to grab the older cat's tail. The cat growled at first, but realized that I was trying to save him. He didn't mind my help after that.

Once I had gotten to the ground, I noticed that the tail was broken. I groaned, "Your tail snapped."

"Redberry can fix it fine...but who are you?"

"That doesn't hurt you?"

"I can't feel pain on my tail ever since...leaf-bare." The cat about my age shivered. I shivered also. He asked, "Who even are you?"

Of course, I had to answer, but I had to answer in the coolest way possible! In my head, this was what it was supposed to be like. "Name's Dark." Then I jumped into the trees and hop away, but this is what really happened.

"Uh, n-name's Dark?" I said uncertainly. Everyone called me Reckless, but my birth name was Dark, so I presume that was what I was supposed to say. I added, "Most cats know me as Reckless...because...ya know...I am reckless..." It was awkward. My first conversation with someone that wasn't yelling their head off at me. Awkward! I turned to the tree and I jumped into it, but I didn't look where I was going and I hit a branch.

"Ow."

And I made my way to the part of the river that I was actually staying at. It was on the other side of the twoleg bridge. Honestly, if they's territory, that means there's a lot of cats, so the rest of the day, I was calm. Foxes and badgers wouldn't dare come into this area!

I could hear a cat breathing from behind me. Growling, I whipped around and faced my opponent.

"Why are you in my territory?"

"You aren't fish-breath...huh. Do you and fish-breath not get along?"

He was puzzled. "Do you mean Riverclan? They live on the other side of the river. We're Thunderclan, and we don't accept any trespassers!"

I said calmly, "Chill, dude."

He was puzzled.

"Dude is a word for tom."

"Uh, okay. But, seriously, get out."

I tested him, "How about you get a couple cats come help you chase me out? I doubt you can do it on your own."

He growled. His anger boiling, he attacked me with full force. His moves were strange, but I had managed to dodge most of them. I had a few scratches and bites, but I didn't attack him back. I wouldn't attack anyone unless they threatened to kill me.

"I could kill you!"

There is was. He howled at me, full of anger. Now, I was attacking him. I struck a major blow on him, making him topple over, slowly starting to bleed. I stared wide-eyed. I hissed, "Stop moving!"

"I won't fall for that trick, rogue!"

I hissed again, "Seriously, stop moving! You're gonna bleed out!" I narrowed my eyes and growled, "And I'm a _loner_ according to everyone that I've met..." I was getting off topic...again. I did that so much. I pinned him down with a bunch of rocks I found and made it so that he couldn't move his tail without hurting himself badly.

I jumped into the tree and hopped from an oak tree to a birch tree to another oak tree to another birch tree all the way until I found Marigold. I came back quickly and I spat them out once I had reached my injured enemy.

"This might sting, but it'll be over soon."

My enemy growled and snapped, "Are you poisoning me?"

"No! I would never do that! I'm healing you! I never knew that your skin was that delicate, so I used my extremely sharp claws...you'll die from blood loss if-" He fell unconscious. Great. Great, great, great! I have to hurry. Getting cobwebs I stopped the bleeding, and I placed a Marigold medicine on him, making it nicely put there. He would heal in about four days. It probably would be boring for him, but if he moved, he might risk re-opening the wound. I had to keep him here.

Gently, I picked up a leaf and picked up all the blood. I threw it into the river and went hunting close by to my make-shift camp. I had to hope that if this cat had friends, they wouldn't come across her. They would surely kill her for even touching this cat.

 **Yay! Dark is getting aquainted with Riverclan and Thunderclan.**

 **In the one-shot, it says that Darkshadow was killed by her archenemy from Thunderclan. Do you think that she joins Thunderclan and underearths evil, or does she join a different clan?**

 **Do you think the injured Thunderclan warrior is the archenemy? Why or why not?**

 **My questions are ON POINT!**

 **~Caio**

 **RandomWarrior**


	2. Chapter 2: Mud-Deep

**Sorry, that about the 'she' problem. I meant to say 'me' last chapter.**

 **Well, enjoy the chapter!**

I woke up drowsily from my sleep. My nest-mate, the tom I had hurt badly, was still unconscious from loss of blood. Apparently, he was going to be here longer than I thought.

As I fished, memories from my past came back up...

None, of course, were good memories.

I will not reveal them yet, but it made me who I am today. I value life, of all things, I don't fight when it is unnecessary, and I don't stay with other cats for that very reason.

I managed to catch an unusually large minnow and a water vole for my guest.

I sat down by my friend and started to eat the fish. Other than the munching sounds from the fish and me, I could hear the rustling leaves from the passing wind.

After what seemed like forever, the strange tom stirred. His body shifted and his eyes started to flicker open. He would have jumped in surprise, but I gave him a heavy dose of poppy seeds, just in case anything happened. He growled and snarled at me at first, and he didn't accept the water-soaked moss and water vole I gave him until he realized that I was helping.

He growled, "Why are you helping me?"

"It's the right thing to do."

"You're the one that put me in this condition in the first place!"

"I know."

"You're acting like you did nothing wrong! You almost killed me!"

I drew my lips back, starting a snarl, but I stopped myself. I needed to control my temper. Even if he knew I was helping him, the light brown tabby still eyes me with his gold-amber eyes suspiciously. I shifted uncomfortably.

Little did I know that he would bug me with this 'killing me' issue would uncover a secret I'd rather not tell.

"You almost killed me. Finish me off, will ya'?"

"No!" I growled.

"Pussy cat. Well, I guess you won't mind if I finish bleeding out."

I hissed, "Not at all! You are driving me insane!"

The brown tabby was uncomfortable now. He threatened to kill himself and he wasn't actually going to go through with it, but that wasn't the thing on his mind. He asked, twitching his tail in warning, "Why wouldn't you mind? You've healed me!"

I answered in a growl, "Where I'm from, dying is normal, especially from a wound like that." I turned my head away. This puzzled my guest. He growled, obviously not trusting me anymore. I said quickly, "I-I didn't mean to say that...I, uh-"

"You are a murderer."

"I'm not!"

"Only a truly evil cat would come from such a place. I don't want to see you again!"

I growled, "I'll stay until nightfall. Then I'll go fetch your friends. I'll be out of here before you know it." Suddenly, I became curious, "Who are you?"

"Who are _you_?"

"My name is Reckless, either one." I didn't lie, but, ya know, I wasn't ever gonna see this cat again, so why start liking him?

The brown tabby reluctantly replied, knowing that it was natural courtesy to answer, "Branchpelt." I rolled my eyes. Totally fake! I started to walk away, leaving the hurt cat alone.

I went to a nice sandy beach-like area. There, I went on a rock and sun-bathed myself.

 **...**

 _Crack!_ A twig snapped behind me. Tense, I stood up slowly, looking around to see who it was. I saw a pair of yellow eyes staring at me. I heard a growl start to form in the cat's mouth.

As the calico she-cat lounged to fight me, I realized that this cat was basically a kit. I dodged every swipe she made.

She growled, "What happened to Branchpelt? I can smell his scent on you!"

"Uh...who?" I played dumb.

"You know who I mean!"

"Seriously, who?"

She growled, "Stop. Playing. Dumb!" She attacked me full force. She was agile, I'll give her that, but her battle skills needed some work. She was obviously new at fighting. I played the oldest trick in the book. Paw swipe and trip.

As she was recovering, I jumped into the trees and disappeared.

I heard a yowl come from across the forest. "Fox dung!" That one yowl scared the prey far away, I bet.

My paws automatically padded to my new friend, Branchpelt, who I knew had told me his real name, no matter how weird it sounded. I was the first to say something, "Who was that disrespectful cat? One of your friends?"

"Who?"

"The cat that made the yowl."

"Ivypaw." He groaned. "Calico she-cat with green eyes?"

I frowned, "You know her eye color?"

Branchpelt sighed, "She has a huge crush on me. I don't return the feelings, but I'm scared to break her heart."

"Just say it. If you keep letting her think that you return the feelings, she'll hate you when you do tell her." I said, giving advice. I added, so that he didn't think I didn't know what he was going through, "I had the same situation as you, but he was one of the most bloodthirsty, dangerous, and evil cats around. I said straight up to him that I didn't like him in that way...and he...well...threatened to kill me. I knew he would follow through...so I did what I had to..."

"So you are a murderer."

"It was self defense!" I defended myself.

"Whatever. You're still probably a cold-hearted traitor. You did grow up in a place where dying was normal. I wouldn't be surprised."

My fur bristled. How dare he say that? How could he? I hissed, "If you ever tell anyone that you met me, you are dead. I don't want to be known to be with _you_. My parents risked every moment of their lives to raise me and...nevermind. It's not important." I tossed him a thrush that I had caught the day before. I hissed, "It's from your territory, by the way. Be glad that I didn't eat it."

 **...**

The orange sun started to fall behind the lush, green trees of green-leaf. As the speckled dots in the sky appeared, I knew that it was time to get anyone to find Branchpelt.

I found the camp, after a hour of searching, and I found that two cats were guarding the entrance. A cat dipped her head to each and she started to go through the forest.

It wasn't hard to spot her in the moonlight with her glossy, white fur.

I jumped on the branch I was on. She froze and looked up. Her ears were held back and she hissed quietly, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Follow me." I managed to say.

"Why should I trust you, rogue?"

"Oh my gosh! I'm a loner. Why does everyone call me a rogue?" I mumbled loud enough so that both of us could hear. I answered her question, "Your friends have been searching for a cat, correct? Their searching parties have attracted my attention. I know where he is."

She hissed quietly, "Why can't you tell me the directions?"

I answered calmly, "Because I had to heal his wounds. He can't be moved right now, but he requested me to stop caring for him, so I thought that you might know someone!"

"Oh, I can take it from here, then. Where is he?"

"There is thick undergrowth in the far north-east corner. It isn't really an undergrowth, it is a make-shift den. It is very close to Riverclan territory and Marigold is growing a few fox lengths from it." I paused and added, "Don't bother asking your friend about me. He doesn't know much." I jumped into a second tree, swinging like a monkey (yes, I've seen those retched animals before) from every tree to another.

As I reached the river, I smiled. The Branchpelt business was dealt with, but now, I had to find a new home.

"Stop, intruder!" growled fish-breath the third.

I froze. I had been so caught up in my own accomplishments, I didn't notice five cats approaching me. My first instinct was to run, yet I didn't. I realized that my legs were belly deep in mud. I groaned. I was 'captured' by these cats.

 **WOAAAHHHH! Totally a surprise, right? Well, Riverclan had to tie in somehow, right? Well, I hope that Branchpelt is fine. Hopefully that white cat isn't an enemy of Branchpelt, because that would seriously stink.**

 **Well...I SWEAR ON STARCLAN THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA GET INTERESTING!**

 **Actually, Dark POV isn't gonna be in the next chapter...**

 **MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Who is it? Who knows? We've met plenty of characters, but what if I'm using none of them? Hehehe...I love messing with people's brains.**

 **~Caio**

 **RandomWarrior**


	3. Chapter 3: Attack at Dawn

**I'm bored, so I'm doing this. It isn't a good chapter by the way...**

"Can you get me out of here?" I asked, knowing that I would be either chased off or captured. I would most likely be captured because I was in no condition to fight or run away. Lucky me! They saved my pelt! Now I owed a debt to them. My eyes flickered back and forth, trying to find some way that I could escape.

Luck was on my side again. As we were crossing a twoleg bridge, I jumped into the river. Of course, they didn't expect me to know how to swim. My fluffy fur stuck to my sides, making me look pitch black. I took this as my chance to escape. I climbed out of the river and started to sprint towards a field area. I was met by three more cats.

I groaned. I was so lucky. First, I get belly-deep in mud. Then I get saved by fish-breaths, owing them my life, then I jump into the river to wash off the mud and escape. I hate water! Now I'm meeting rabbit-munchers?

"You're in our territory, rogue scum!"

"Seriously?" I managed to talk back to them, "I'm a loner! Geez, why won't any cat get that?" They paid no attention to my comment. I hissed angrily at them. These cats were so self-centered! They didn't think about a loners' life at all!

These cats were fast, but with my past, I was way faster. I skidded to a halt and ducked, making a few cats trip over my usually small body. Leaving them dazed and confused, I went back into this so-called 'Thunderclan' territory. Racing past enemy warriors in a breeze, I reached the Thunderpath. A bright red monster was heading down it. Without hesitation, I raced across as far as I could before leaping to the other side. When I thought I could be left in peace, I saw three new cats.

I sighed, "I give up. I've been running from cats _all day_."

He growled, "Sure. You don't look tired."

"I am. I jumped into a river after being captured by fish-breaths when I got stuck in mud, swam to shore, raced into a field where waiting cats were, then I raced back into that forest and was ambushed by a lot of those cats and I jumped across the Thunderpath, and now I'm here."

A cat sniffed my pelt. "She's telling the truth," the tracker meowed, surprised. "There is traces of mud, fish, water, and Windclan scent."

The first cat growled, "You're lucky this time. Our leader is nicer than the others, but that'll change when I'm leader."

I frowned, "You don't look like a Beta to me."

"Beta?" All three cats looked at me, completely confused.

"Second-in-command," I explained quickly, once again accidentally giving my personal information away.

 **...**

 **Branchpelt's POV**

The brown tabby couldn't get that cat, 'Reckless', out of her head. She was strange, but a good type of strange. She was adventurous, but caring. She basically followed the warrior code even if she had never heard of the clans.

Why was she so appealing to him? Was it because...no, that would be impossible. Cats save his fur all the time. Maybe it's because...okay, that's even more unlikely. He kept listing the possible outcomes in his head.

Snowfrost came into the medicine cats' den, "How are you feeling today, Branchpelt?"

"Fine." He answered, half-awake.

He smiled, "That cat, right? She is an interesting one. She also is great with herbs. Who scratched you so badly?"

Branchpelt answered with half-a-mind, "That cat did."

Snowfrost blinked, and closed his eyes, sitting down next to Branchpelt, "It's like she follows the warrior code without even knowing it." Branchpelt looked at Snowfrost in surprise. He had come to the same conclusion that Branchpelt had. He sighed, "She seems amazing. To be honest, if I was a warrior, I would have been greatly attracted to her. I still am, but I must put my own feeling away for the good of the clan."

"You're telling me this?"

The wise, old medicine cat chuckled, "A blind kit could see it. You're in love, Branchpelt."

Branchpelt spat defensively, "I'm not! I've never shown any interest in-"

"Until she came along. What did you say her name was again?"

"Reckless. I doubt it's her real name though. She seemed conflicted when she told me." Branchpelt answered, bristling, annoyed with the medicine cat greatly.

Whitepaw came into the medicine cats' den with a pile of herbs. She put them down gently before turning to Branchpelt, "So, I bet you're wondering what I thought of her?"

Branchpelt reluctantly nodded. Were his emotions that easy to read?

"She seemed to care about you, deep down. I guess that's what happens when you care for someone for days."

"That's enough. You're gonna make me turn insane and Snowfrost is just going to use this new information against me and tease me even more." Branchpelt said quickly, wanting her to shut up. Her eyes flickered mischievously, but she kept her mouth shut.

Actually, she said something different. Rolling her eyes in mock annoyance, she purred in amusement, "I love when siblings fight."

Branchpelt and Snowfrost corrected her, "He's my half-brother!" I guess they didn't want to be known to be brothers. Their reputations were at stake here!

The brown tom heard a yowl from outside, "My fellow clanmates, we have found the rogue that has healed our clanmate! She has entered Shadowclan territory! She has been captured. Since she has saved one of us, we will save her! We attack a dawn!"

Branchpelt seemed surprised. That cat had been able to dodge patrols for so long and she just got captured? Wow, this cat was strange.

 **Yeah. I have no idea what I'm doing XD**

 **~Caio**

 **Random**


	4. Chapter 4: Disappearing Act

**I'm bored, so I'm doing this. It isn't a good chapter by the way...**

I was caught by these super shady cats. They were super weird, but I was way, way, way, way, way weirder. That was a fact. I used my long dark gray legs to jump into a Pine tree and climb it easily.

One cat meowed, "Hey! Get back here, rogue scum!"

I answered back light-hearted, "I'll do that once I go eat something! And I'm _not a rogue!_ Geez, cats and some egos..." I jumped from tree to tree without a care in the world, except for the sting that the nettles gave my poor pads. I looked back and forth when I reached the Thunderpath. I pranced across the Thunderpath as a monster was starting to slow down as they had seen me walking across the ground. The Thunderclan patrols were looking at me with their mouths wide open. They didn't notice when a branch cracked above a young cat's head.

I leapt to push that cat out of the way of the branch and then I jumped into a comfortable Oak tree. I stretched my legs before bouncing from tree to tree all the way to the plains and hills of which were occupied by this clan called Windclan.

* * *

 _It was a perfect day. The sun was shining. The river wasn't strong, it was only rippling. The puffy white clouds were floating in the blue sky. The wind was only slightly rustling the leaves in the forest._

 _I was in the middle of it. It was like a perfect dream. I never wanted it to change._

 _And then the clouds turned gray. The sun was blocked. The wind started to vigorously shake the trees as a whole. The river was eating the world alive. I was being taken down-river without a choice, and then I saw him. The black-and-white tom who had changed my whole life._

I jumped up out of my moss bed. I breathed heavily. It was him. I couldn't. No. My nightmares were coming back. I couldn't. No, no, no no! I needed to forget. This was a new chapter of my life. No. I cannot...

"Hi."

I jumped in surprise at the new voice. I saw Branchpelt. I didn't say anything, not even a simple 'hello'. The clans were like him and his...no. They could be different. Those cats tried to keep you...No! I was an intruder.

"Um, hello?" Branchpelt meowed in confusion.

"Oh, hey. Sorry, today isn't a good day to talk to me," I mewed. I blinked, "Wait, how'd you find me?"

Branchpelt rolled his eyes in annoyance. And he had a puzzled look on his face. "I don't know? I was wondering around aimlessly because the clan wanted to thank you for saving Jaypaw."

I was only half-paying attention. I replied, "Yeah, yeah. Your welcome. I'm called Reckless for a reason." I was distracted as I looked at Branchpelt more carefully. The tip of my tail twitched uncomfortably. What if this tom turned out like...him...? I shook my head, trying to literally shake the thought from my head. I stretched and meowed, "Well, I'm out of here. Have a good day!"

Branchpelt didn't get to say anything more after I jumped into a tree and disappeared into the forest. I was now left alone with my thoughts.

 **Some backstory! Yay! I don't have much else to say.**

 **QOTC: Why do you think Branchpelt wanted to say more?**

 **~Caio**

 **Random**


End file.
